Problem: Rewrite ${((4^{-6})(3^{10}))^{7}}$ in the form ${4^n \times 3^m}$.
Explanation: ${ ((4^{-6})(3^{10}))^{7} = (4^{(-6)(7)})(3^{(10)(7)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((4^{-6})(3^{10}))^{7}} = 4^{-42} \times 3^{70}} $